Revolver
The is a type of firearm featured in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. The basic revolver may be one of the first guns the player finds on the island, if one is willing to explore and do side missions. Overview Revolvers are usually the first type of firearm found in Dead Island, having a chance to appear in containers once the Hero has reached level 10, as well as appearing in two fixed locations in the Resort area. They become far more common once the player reaches Moresby, often carried by human enemies but less frequently than pistols. All revolvers are single action, meaning that the hammer has to be pulled back after every shot. This dramatically lowers the fire rate of revolvers, although the Hero does this action automatically after every shot. Revolvers also have a longer reload time than almost any other weapon. However, revolvers usually deal a high amount of damage per shot; magnum revolvers in particular can have a higher per-shot damage rating than any other type of firearm. Unlike all other firearms, revolvers cannot accept any weapon mods. In Dead Island: Riptide, revolvers are encountered much later in the game, with Nail Guns and Harpoons serving as the game's early firearms instead. Revolvers remain largely unchanged from Dead Island, but deal more damage on critical hit than in the previous game. Revolvers also have a built-in damage multiplier for head shots, dealing 400% damage against any enemy when the bullet strikes the enemy in the head. Variants Revolver (Smith & Wesson Model 15) * Damage: Within the same range as the Pistol * Rate of fire: Slow * Reload speed: Slow * Magazine size: 6 rounds Magnum (Taurus Raging Bull) * Damage: Highest for handgun class and is within the same range as the Short Shotgun * Rate of fire: Slow * Reload speed: Slow * Magazine size: 6 rounds Locations Resort * The basic revolver can be found inside of the beach bar beside a deceased survivor with the Thug near it. The bar is located at the center of the Diamond Bungalows area, along with 15 rounds (at times, less can be found). * One can be found inside of the Bungalow 13 at the Hotel Bungalows area by the body of a dead man on a couch. * It is a quest reward for escorting Omar Torres in the side quest "Omar Escort". (It has been reported that at times you do not get a revolver but instead receive either cash, or a melee weapon.) * Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal chests. * Sometimes revolvers can be found when inside of the Hotel, dropped by zombies or in metal chests. Moresby * One is lying on the floor in the coffee shop south of the Warehouse where you find Simon Buchanan and other survivors. (Note that it may respawn if you fast travel to the Resort and back to the Warehouse.) * Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal chests. * The metal box next to the pump station is known to have a chance to spawn a Revolver or Magnum. Jungle * Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. * A blue rarity Magnum is given as a quest reward from "Scientist" in the Laboratory upon completion of the quest "Rotting Flesh". Prison * Merchants will have revolvers to trade. * Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. Bloodbath Arena * The Bloodbath Arena's merchant, Wes Tweddle, often sells revolvers and other rare weapons and equipment, in the Arena's lobby. Ammunition Revolvers and Magnums require the same ammo as Pistols in order to be fired: Pistol Ammo. * Jose Garcia will be trapped behind a fence in the Bunker 06. Kill the zombies trying to get to him and he will reward you with 30 rounds of ammo. * Some ammo can be found on the passenger's seat in a damaged police car near the Hotel, on the way to the nearby tunnel that leads to the Lighthouse Gas Station. * There is a box of ammo in the Old Marina Workshop. * Later on the easiest way to obtain ammunition for the pistol is trading or creating it with the Pistol ammo recipe, or killing human opponents that carry handguns. * Wes Tweddle, the Bloodbath Arena's merchant, regularly sells ammunition. See Also * Pistol * Firearm * Ammunition Gallery DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 14-22-30-16.jpg|The Revolver. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 14-24-03-98.jpg|On the ground. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 14-22-45-17.jpg|The Revolver's iron sight. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 14-24-08-42.jpg|Reloading the Revolver. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-14-52-91.jpg|The Magnum. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-34-43-68.jpg|On the ground. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-14-58-33.jpg|Reloading the Magnum. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-14-54-81.jpg|The Magnum's iron sight. Category:Weapon Category:Firearms